Au pied de l'arc en ciel
by Andalousia
Summary: cross-over entre tous les CSI ! Oublie involontaire des morts de Tim Speedle et Aiden Burn Pour en savoir plus il faut lire ...


Les experts Manhattan

Les experts Miami

Comme de l'eau sous les ponts.

Au pied de l'arc en ciel.

Cela faisait déjà quelque temps que des tensions régnaient dans l'équipe des experts de Manhattan mais c'était la première fois que les deux fondateurs de l'unité de l'équipe laissaient leurs voix s'élever. La première à s'exprimer fut la détective Stella Bonasera.

STELLA : On devait partir en équipe !

MAC : Elle en fait partie, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes puis Stella se décida à rétorquer :

STELLA : Comme vous voudrez.

Elle s'avança vers la porte sans un regard pour son supérieur. Elle s'arrêta dans la salle de repos, se servit un café mais avant de pouvoir le porter à ses lèvres, elle du poser sa tête sur ses bras. Elle soupira longuement puis se dirigea vers le lieu de travail de ses amis, sa tasse de café fumante à la main.

Quelques kilomètres plus au sud-ouest, une partie de l'équipe de la police scientifique de Miami se consultait afin de régler un problème très important : il leur manquait un élément.

TIM : Comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider, j'ai déjà pas envie de venir !

DELKO : T'as pas le choix !

CALLEIGH : On est déjà sûr qu'Horatio, Tripp, Ryan, Alexx, vous et moi on y va ?

TIM : Malheureusement !

DELKO : Arrêtes un peu, tu trouveras peut-être ton âme sœur.

TIM : Au moins, je la laisse pas me passer sous le nez, j'ai deux beaux exemples à ne pas suivre !

DELKO : Je ne vois pas c'que ça veut dire, j'en vois qu'un !

TIM : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Tim poussa un soupir dépité tandis que Calleigh se levait brusquement de sa chaise.

CALLEIGH : Vous êtes des génies, les gars !

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Delko.

DELKO : Je sais.

Calleigh lui donna une frappe sur l'épaule mais son visage montrait son amusement.

CALLEIGH : Yélina !

DELKO : Quoi Yélina ?

CALLEIGH : Elle pourrait nous accompagner, après tout ils nous ont prévenus à la dernière minute qu'il y aurait une personne de plus.

DELKO : Exact, tu vas la voir ?

CALLEIGH : Pourquoi pas Tim. ?

TIM : J'vous ai déjà dit non, en plus c'est trop tard.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et Tim poursuivit.

TIM : Horatio s'en occupe, il est peut-être long à la détente pour certaines choses mais là il vous a largement dépassé.

Les deux inspecteurs se tournèrent vers la porte vitrée que leur montait leur collègue et sourirent de concert, Horatio venait de rejoindre son ex belle sœur.

HORATIO : Yélina, tu as une seconde s'il te plaît ?

YELINA : Bien sûr !

HORATIO : Tu vas sans doute trouver ça bizarre mais tu sais qu'on part une semaine pour faire une sorte de compétition avec une autre équipe de la police scientifique ?

YELINA : Oui, il y a un problème ?

HORATIO : On peut dire ça ! Il nous manque quelqu'un, tu voudrais nous accompagner ?

YELINA : Je ne sais pas, il faudrait voir ça avec mon patron et il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un pour Ray.

Horatio remarqua l'incertitude de son amie, il lui sourit et répondit :

HORATIO : Ton patron m'a dit de voir avec toi et je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver quelqu'un pour Ray, j'y veillerai personnellement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Tandis que Yélina et Horatio poursuivirent leur discussion, Stella discutait avec ses amis, ils s'étaient tous installés dans la salle de repos.

STELLA : Mac m'a chargé de vous annoncer qu'une personne de plus se joignait à notre équipe.

LINDSAY : On peut savoir qui ?

Stella prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

STELLA : Peyton !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit Lindsay et Aiden pousser un long soupir.

DANNY : Il ne devait pas y avoir que l'équipe ?

STELLA : Techniquement, elle en fait partie.

Stella se leva et annonça :

STELLA : On se rejoint devant les locaux à 8h00 demain matin. Préparez-vous bien !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où ils croisèrent Sheldon Hawkes et Don Flack.

DANNY : J'ai une super nouvelle, notre médecin légiste préféré nous accompagne !

FLACK : Qui ça ?

SHELDON : Vu la tête de Danny, je vote pour Peyton.

FLACK : Et moi qui pensait que cette semaine allait détendre l'ambiance.

Le lendemain midi, les deux équipes arrivèrent sur les lieux de leur semaine de « compétition ».

MAC : Horatio, j'ignorai qu'on aurait affaire à votre équipe.

Il lui serra la main.

HORATIO : C'est une bonne surprise.

Après avoir fait les présentations, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs logements. Une fois installés, ils décidèrent de manger dans le petit restaurant non loin de là afin de faire connaissance. La première soirée fut encore timide pour la plupart des experts. Mac entretenait une discussion avec Horatio sous les oreilles attentives de Yélina et de Stella, tandis que Danny ne cessait de faire enrager sa jeune coéquipière : Lindsay Monroe. Aiden était assise près de la vitre dont elle appréciait son effet réfléchissant, elle regardait discrètement les adversaires qu'elle aurait à affronter durant cette semaine. En face d'elle se trouvait le reste de l'équipe d'Horatio Caine, son œil fut attiré par un jeune brun. Il semblait assez réservé déduisit Aiden étant donné qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé, ou bien n'avait-il pas envie d'être ici ? Peyton était assise en bout de table, son attention était reportée sur les couverts qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de son assiette. De temps en temps elle regardait son supérieur : Mac Taylor. Stella d'ailleurs l'avait remarqué et avec l'aide de Danny s'arrangeait pour lui faire dévier son regard. En ce moment elle était très proche du jeune expert. Celui-ci lui rendait plutôt bien, se contentant de l'aider sans lui poser de question. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour Mac avaient changé mais n'était sûre de rien. Alexx était arrivée en retard et n'avait trouvé de place que juste à côté de Peyton. Le médecin légiste aux cheveux noirs essayait avec le plus grand mal d'entretenir une conversation avec la jeune femme. Le repas fut vite achevé. Mac se dévoua et paya la note.

Le petit groupe sortit et se retrouva face à une rue sans savoir où aller. Etant donné que personne ne connaissait les lieux, ils en profitèrent pour faire une petite virée avant de rentrer dans le « dortoir » qui leur avait été laissé. La promenade fut courte mais bénéfique. L'air frais avait réveillé les esprits et chacun était d'avantage près pour la compétition. Les plus jeunes hommes du groupe se préparaient déjà à savourer leurs victoires tandis qu'Horatio et Mac veillaient, comme si il s'agissait de leurs propres enfants, sur le groupe. De leur côté, les femmes échangeaient quelques petites paroles pour se connaître d'avantage. Chacune d'entre elles avait une histoire et de nombreuses choses à apprendre en compagnie des autres. A chacune son histoire, les doutes qu'elles essayaient timidement de confier. Une demi-heure passa avant qu'ils ne décident de rentrer.

Le lendemain ils devraient s'affronter, et non pas pour rien ! L'équipe vainqueur remporterait la subvention destinée à l'achat de matériel très sophistiqué pour les recherches. C'était une idée de leur supérieur, qui chaque année, favorisait l'entraide dans l'équipe avec de telles compétitions. Bien entendu pour les experts, cela ressemblait bien plus à une semaine de congé tout frais payé par l'état. Même si parmi eux certains cherchaient à éviter cette rencontre. Mais c'était un passage inévitable. Il fallait donc se résoudre à faire valise et prendre le premier avion. Cette année le choix du voyage avait était Los Angeles. Ville mythique, capitale des lumières. Les stars s'y retrouvaient par centaines. Les touristes affluaient des quatre coins du monde pour admirer les multiples architectures et le paysage urbain. Les fabuleux grattes ciel, les grands parcs et attractions…

Sur le chemin du retour, Mac s'arrêta devant une vitrine. A l'intérieur, il reconnut la robe, la robe de sa femme. C'était une robe de mariée en soie de couleur crème aux épaules découvertes. Des broderies marron claires au niveau de la poitrine. La réplique quasi-identique que portait Claire la journée de leur mariage. Stella s'approcha de son ami. Sa main se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du lieutenant. Leur regard se croisèrent, dans cette ville magique, il n'y eut pas besoin d'autres gestes n'y d'autres mots. Le reste du groupe continua à avancer. Peyton, s'arrêta près de Mac mais n'eut pas le temps d'être compatissante. Son bras fut emporté par une force qui la fit légèrement vaciller. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut que c'était la main de Danny Messer qui l'attirait loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

DANNY : Ils ont besoin d'être seuls !

Il continua, le plus simplement du monde à l'éloigner de ses supérieurs. Peyton, quant à elle, continuait de le regarder. Elle savait que le jeune expert ne l'aimait pas mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quand ils furent à distance raisonnable, le blondinet de l'équipe de Manhattan, lâcha la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci lui retint le bras.

PEYTON : A quoi tu joues ?

DANNY (souriant) : Tu ne me connais pas ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer !

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

DANNY : Tu viens, Cruella ?

PEYTON : Qui ?

Elle courut pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Une fois parvenu à les rattraper, elle n'eut pas plus d'explication. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés, la nuit commençait à tomber. Dès le lendemain matin, la première épreuve aurait lieu. Après quelques aux revoir, ils pénétrèrent dans leur quartier. Au moment de franchir la porte, Yélina sentit une main se poser sur son bras, elle se retourna et reconnu Horatio.

HORATIO : Je voulais savoir si tu avais eu des problèmes avec Ray.

YELINA : Tout c'est bien passé, je lui ai dit que je prendrai des vacances en même temps que lui.

Elle le regarda un instant puis reprit, la voix légèrement plus basse.

YELINA : Je te remercie de lui avoir trouvé quelqu'un aussi vite.

HORATIO : C'est normal, c'est moi qui lui aie enlevé sa mère.

Un franc sourire éclairait leur visage et, après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Danny et Lindsay, qui s'était un peu attardés, n'avaient pas perdu une seconde du spectacle.

DANNY : Ils te rappellent pas quelqu'un ?

LINDSAY : On en a pas finit avec tout ceux-là !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et mirent quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

DANNY : Bonne nuit, Montana.

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'air taquin, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

LINDSAY: Bonne nuit City Boy.

Elle lui sourit, puis se détourna, un sourire aux lèvres. « Là, elle m'a eu. » pensa Danny.

La nuit passa très vite, trop vite au goût de certains. Delko s'acharnait à réveiller Tim tandis que Danny était aux prises avec Flack qui était décidé à ne pas sortir de la salle de bain.

DELKO : Tim, Tim ! On va arriver en retard, ça va faire une belle impression !

Son ami émergea enfin mais il se retourna en grommelant et se rendormit. De son côté, Danny n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance avec son collègue.

DANNY : Don, tu sors immédiatement de là ou je viens te chercher !

L'énervement et l'impatience perçaient dans sa voix, il avait une revanche à prendre.

DANNY : J'vais commencer à croire que tu t'es perdu !

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant paraître un Flack légèrement énervé.

FLACK : Calme toi un peu, tu vas la revoir ta Montana, on sait tous qu'elle t'attendra de toutes façons !

Il le planta là et sortit d'un pas précipité, il s'était fixé un objectif et il était déterminé à s'y tenir. Un sourire de défi apparut sur son visage, que le spectacle commence ! Le remue-ménage créé par les deux amis ne réveilla pas Tim. Horatio et Mac échangèrent un regard et Horatio fit signe à Delko de le laisser approcher. Il se racla la gorge avant de hausser la voix.

HORATIO : Bravo, Speedle, grâce à toi, on s'est fait battre à plat de couture, si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, j'te vire.

Tim se leva d'un bond ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.

TIM : Très drôle les gars !

Tandis que les hommes se préparaient, les femmes les attendaient devant les portes. Calleigh se rapprocha de Stella et lui indiqua Peyton d'un signe de la tête.

CALLEIGH : Vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, hein ?

STELLA : On a quelques différents.

Elles échangèrent un sourire un peu triste et Stella se recula après s'être excusée. Aiden et Lindsay rejoignirent l'experte en balistique de Miami.

CALLEIGH : C'est plus sérieux que ça.

Etrangement, ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Les deux amies hochèrent la tête et Lindsay confirma :

LINDSAY : C'est une histoire vieille comme le monde. Ce qu'elles ressentent pour le même homme les empêche d'être amies.

CALLEIGH : Et il n'arrive pas à choisir ?

AIDEN : Il y a bien longtemps qu'il a choisit mais il fait le contraire que ce que lui dicte son cœur.

Les trois femmes restèrent silencieuses, perdues dans leurs pensées et regardèrent d'un œil distrait Yélina téléphoner à son fils alors que Flack et Alexx étaient en grande discussion, leur air conspirateur les inquiéta un peu mais elles ne purent en savoir plus, le reste des équipes se décidait enfin à faire acte de présence. Le nom de l'homme qui mettait un peu de pagaille dans l'équipe de Manhattan n'avait jamais était prononcé mais l'instinct et un peu d'expérience firent trouver ce nom en une fraction de seconde. Calleigh se tourna vers Mac et elle vit de nombreuses questions dans son regard troublé. « J'crois que cette semaine va être intéressante ! »Pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Delko et Tim tandis que Ryan et Tripp discutait avec Horatio. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle vit l'air endormit de Tim.

CALLEIGH : Tu as encore eu du mal à te lever.

TIM : On peut rien te cacher.

Une idée germa simultanément dans leur esprit et ils se sourirent.

TIM : Tu as passé une bonne nuit ma belle ?

CALLEIGH : Oui, il faudrait que tu apprennes à te réveiller plus vite, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive !

Ils avancèrent l'air de rien alors que Delko s'élançait à leur poursuite.

DELKO : Comment ça ce n'est pas la première fois, et depuis quand tu l'appelles «ma belle », Tim ? J'veux tout savoir tout de suite.

Les deux amis cachèrent leur fou rire et Tim se tourna vers son coéquipier.

TIM : Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

DELKO : Pas du tout, j' m'intéresse à la vie de mes amis.

TIM : Tant de mauvaise foi, ça m'fait pitié !

DELKO : Laisse tomber, je trouverai des amis moins chiants que toi.

CALLEIGH : Allez, fait pas ta tête de mule.

Alexx les regarda passer et ajouta, à l'adresse de Flack :

ALEXX : Ceux-là aussi !

Flack acquiesça et ils commencèrent à élaborer leur plan. Mac détourna son regard de tous ses amis quand il sentit la main de Peyton sur son bras.

PEYTON : C'était la robe de Claire, hier ?

MAC : Oui…

PEYTON : Tu veux en parler ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Mac et il détourna le regard.

MAC : Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Le regard de Mac fut attiré par Stella et il voulut se détourner mais Peyton l'avait surpris et poussa un profond soupir.

PEYTON : J'te comprends pas Mac, tu refuses que je t'approche et tu lui ouvres ton cœur.

Elle partie à grandes enjambées en lançant un regard noir à sa rivale. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas briser l'unité de l'équipe et surtout perdre l'amitié de Mac, elle avait réussi à souffrir en silence pendant des années, pourquoi n'était-elle plus capable de se taire ?

Tim marchait à l'envers afin de fixer Delko et Calleigh lors de leur discussion, soudain il vit ses deux amis s'arrêter et crier d'une seule voix.

DELKO ET CALLEIGH : Attention !

Il se retourna mais pas assez vite et percuta Aiden qui parlait avec Lindsay et Danny. Il lui saisit le bras de justesse et sentit Delko l'aider à reprendre son équilibre.

TIM : Désolé, j'regardais pas où j'allais, tu n'as rien ?

AIDEN : Ca va, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils échangèrent un long regard mais un doute les assaillit, connaissant leurs amis, ils auraient dû se moquer d'eux depuis bien longtemps. Ils se retournèrent d'un même élan et comprirent la raison de ce silence.

TIM : Ils ont désertés !

Aiden sourit timidement, tout en regardant autour d'elle. Tim et elle se tenaient encore les mains sans s'en rendre compte.

TIM (la lâchant, gêné) : Bien dormit ?

Aiden secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, pourtant il ne fallait que dire « oui ». Tim sourit puis resta fixé pendant encore quelques secondes.

TIM (timidement) : on va manger ?

AIDEN (se reprenant) : Oui, ils doivent nous attendre…

Ils avancèrent vers la grande salle à manger, où toute l'équipe était déjà installée. La salle était spacieuse, une grande table était placée au centre accompagnée de plusieurs chaises pratiquement toutes différentes. Tim alla se plaçait à droite de Delko, non sans un regard noir envers celui-ci. Aiden quant à elle s'assit près de Peyton : dernière place laissé gracieusement par les experts de Manhattan. Le déjeuné pouvait commençait dans la bonne humeur.

FLACK : Aiden, tu peux me passer le pain ?

Aiden se tourna vers sa gauche pour attraper le pain, elle se rendit vite compte que celui-ci se trouvait trop loin pour elle et à proximité de Tim. Elle soupçonna Flack de lui avoir volontairement demandé quelque chose près de Tim, juste pour l'embêter.

AIDEN (regardant à nouveau Flack) : Je suis sur que tu peux te débrouiller !

Delko donna un léger coup de coude à son ami. Tim le lui rendit autrement :

TIM : Calleigh, tout à l'heure on se met ensemble pour la course de canoë ?

Delko qui était en train de boire, recracha tout son verre de jus d'orange. Calleigh acquiesça puis se leva pour prendre la boîte de jus d'orange.

Alors que Stella finissait sa tartine de pain, elle se rendit compte que Lindsay se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle se dirigea vers elle et doucement lui demanda si tout allait bien.

LINDSAY : J'ai juste mal au crâne ! J'ai prit de l'aspirine, ça va aller !

Stella resta encore un petit moment puis reprit place entre Mac et Danny. Le jeune expert, qui avait suivit la conversation, ne cessait de regarder Lindsay avec une légère inquiétude. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son meilleur ami.

FLACK : Danny, ce n'est pas en fixant l'objet du désir que tu pourras l'attraper !

Danny devint rouge puis se reprit facilement.

DANNY : dans ce cas, passe-moi la confiture !

Flack sourit et lui passa le pot en verre remplit d'une substance rouge. Alexx et lui se regardèrent amicalement, s'avouant que leur tache ne serait pas si simple que prévu.

Mac mélangeait sommairement deux bouts de sucre dans sa tasse de café. La nuit avait été rude pour le pauvre lieutenant de l'équipe de Manhattan. Il tendit le bras en avant pour attraper un troisième bout de sucre mais une douleur heurta son dos.

STELLA (inquiète) : Mac, vous allez bien ?

MAC (souriant) : les matelas, sont comment dire ? DUR ! Mais ça va aller !

STELLA : entre vous et Lindsay d'ici la fin du séjour plus personne ne sera capable de travailler !

Ils échangèrent un regard rapide puis la conversation reprit de plus belle entre Ryan et Horatio. Une heure s'effilocha alors que tout le monde finissait de se préparer.


End file.
